


La dichiarazione

by Sango



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Victor e Yuuri affrontano la nuova stagione agonistica insieme, fino alla finale del Grad Prix.





	La dichiarazione

**Author's Note:**

> Ci sono cose un po' esagerate, in questa fic, ma mi sento in diritto di mettercele perché i primi che hanno iniziato sono stati gli autori di YOI, quindi va bene così! ^_^

“Yuuuriii!”  
“Cosa c'è, Victor?”  
Yuuri girò la testa quel tanto che bastava per vedere il viso di Victor, che il russo aveva appoggiato sulla sua spalla quando gli era arrivato da dietro e gli aveva buttato le braccia intorno al collo.  
“Ho trovato la nostra coreografia per il Gala della finale del Grand Prix!”  
Victor sembrava esaltato, come suo solito quando aveva qualche nuova idea che riteneva geniale. Yuuri, dal canto suo, era molto meno entusiasta, e per varie ragioni. Innanzitutto, erano nel bel mezzo della stagione e lavorare su una nuova coreografia, partendo da zero, non era la cosa più semplice che potessero fare. In secondo luogo sia lui che Victor avevano già una loro coreografia, singola, che usavano durante i Gala e che aveva come base quella delle loro esibizioni nel libero degli anni precedenti. E per finire, se anche avessero potuto presentare una nuova coreografia senza troppi sforzi, e non era quello il caso, Yuuri tremava al pensiero di ciò che poteva aver catturato l'attenzione di Victor.  
Negli ultimi giorni, infatti, lo aveva sorpreso più di una volta a guardare video di balletti sul suo tablet. Balletti di danza moderna, e la danza non era esattamente la specialità di nessuno dei due, anche se qualche figura molto semplice l'avevano tentata nell'esibizione del Gala dell'anno prima. Senza contare che in tutti i video che lo aveva visto visionare i ballerini erano due ed erano sempre un uomo e una donna. E l'ultima volta che aveva controllato nessuno di loro due era una donna!  
“Ah sì?” fu il suo vago commento.  
“Yuuuriii!” piagnucolò Victor, abbarbicandosi ancora di più sulla sua schiena.  
“Victor!”  
“È una coreografia perfetta! Ho già pensato a tutto. Facciamola! Facciamola, facciamola, facciamola.”  
Yuuri sospirò.  
“Victor, manca davvero poco alla finale del Grand Prix, non credi che la tua idea sia arrivata, come dire, un po' in ritardo?”  
“Ma è perfetta, e sorprenderà tutti!”  
“Non ne dubito, ma non abbiamo tempo!”  
“Ma io volevo farla con te, ci tenevo così tanto!”  
“Non potremmo prepararla con calma per l'anno prossimo?”  
“Certo che no! Non so nemmeno se l'anno prossimo pattinerò ancora!”  
Il russo sembrava oltraggiato per quella proposta, e Yuuri si ritrovò a sospirare di nuovo.  
“Victor, hai ripreso a pattinare solo quest'anno. Non puoi appendere di nuovo i pattini al chiodo così presto. Farai venire un attacco di cuore a Yakov, e i tuoi fan si metteranno a piangere.”  
Ma tutte le buone ragioni che aveva elencato non servirono a nulla.  
“Voglio farla. Voglio farla! Voglio farla, voglio farla voglio farla voglio...”  
“Va bene, ho capito!” lo interruppe Yuuri, capitolando. “Fammi vedere questa coreografia perfetta.”  
Yuuri non avrebbe voluto arrendersi ai capricci di Victor, davvero, ma non era mai stato in grado di dirgli di no, soprattutto quando lo guardava con quegli occhi da cucciolo bastonato.  
Il russo si rianimò subito, prese il suo cellulare dalla tasca della tuta e fece vedere a Yuuri un video. Il video di un uomo e una donna con pochissimi vestiti addosso che ballavano in quello che sembrava un palazzo del Settecento. Un uomo e una donna che si toccavano, si abbracciavano, si saltavano addosso e ci mancava poco che lo facessero lì davanti a tutti.  
“Victor...” iniziò, nel tentativo di trovare le parole giuste per spiegargli quanto ritenesse poco adatta a loro due quella particolare coreografia.  
“Non è bellissima?” si esaltò ancora una volta il russo.  
“Sì, certo che lo è, ma credo che presenti alcuni problemi?”  
“Davvero? Quali?”  
“Per esempio, quando lei gli salta addosso e lo abbraccia” gli spiegò, prendendo il discorso alla lontana. “Per una donna è semplice, ma noi siamo entrambi...”  
“Oh, non devi preoccuparti, non ti farei mai cadere” lo interruppe Victor, che chiaramente non aveva colto il senso del problema.  
“Aspetta, dovrei fare io la donna?” chiese Yuuri, sempre più sconvolto.  
“Certo, sei più piccolo e più leggero di me, sarà più semplice se sarò io a sollevarti, come al Gala dell'anno scorso.”  
“Va bene, però...”  
“Ho già contattato la ballerina del video, che casualmente è un'ex allieva di Lilia, per chiederle di adattare la coreografia alla musica che ho scelto, e arriverà tra un paio d'ore” continuò il russo, ignorando allegramente il tentativo di Yuuri di dire qualcosa.  
“Tra un paio d'ore?! E che vuol dire la musica che hai scelto?” tentò ancora il ragazzo, ormai sulla via della disperazione. “Non pattiniamo su quella del video?”  
“No, ho scelto il brano di un cantante italiano. Ti piacerà, vedrai!”  
“Aspetta, perché proprio italiano?”  
“Perché tra qualche mese ci saranno i mondiali a Milano, ovviamente!”  
“Se è solo per questo, ci saranno anche le Olimpiadi in Corea, e pure prima.”  
“No, preferisco le canzoni italiane, quelle coreane non sono adatte.”  
Yuuri sospirò ancora una volta, sfinito da quella conversazione.  
“Ok, fammi sentire questa canzone” si arrese definitivamente, certo com'era che non l'avrebbe mai avuta vinta con lui.  
Victor selezionò un brano sul sul cellulare e lo fece partire tutto contento, e Yuuri fu costretto ad ammettere che aveva una bellissima melodia, sulla quale si poteva pattinare facilmente, e che la voce del cantante era molto sensuale, anche se non capiva nulla di quello che stava cantando, ma quello non sarebbe stato un grande problema, perché Michele gareggiava in una tappa del Grand Prix insieme a lui e avrebbe potuto farsi aiutare.  
“Perché proprio questa?” chiese, curioso.  
“Perché è una bella canzone e si adatta molto bene alla coreografia, ci sarà bisogno di fare solo pochi cambiamenti rispetto all'originale, per adattarla ad alcuni passaggi della canzone e al fatto che siamo due pattinatori e che non possiamo avere sul ghiaccio la stessa stabilità che un ballerino ha su un pavimento.”  
Yuuri scrollò le spalle e si preparò a riprendere gli allenamenti, consapevole che sarebbero diventati ancora più duri e pesanti del normale.

Per i cinque giorni successivi si allenarono quasi esclusivamente sulla nuova coreografia. Victor e Lilia volevano che fosse bella come il balletto sul quale era basata, ma anche spettacolare come il migliore programma libero mai pattinato, anche se era solo un'esibizione da Gala. Come sempre, Victor mirava a stupire e ci sarebbe riuscito anche questa volta.  
Yuuri avrebbe preferito concentrarsi suoi suoi programmi per le gare, anche perché non era nemmeno ancora sicuro di arrivarsi, alla finale del Grand Prix. Doveva ammettere, però, che gli allenamenti sfiancanti sui salti stavano dando i loro frutti, e lui avrebbe potuto sfruttare la cosa già nella prossima tappa del circuito che lo aspettava: il Giappone.  
Sia lui che Victor avevano partecipato alla prima tappa annuale del Grand Prix di quell'anno, la Coppa di Russia. Victor aveva vinto, naturalmente, e Yuuri era arrivato terzo, alle spalle di Yurio. Non era una brutta posizione, ma non gli assicurava la partecipazione alla finale, a meno che non avesse ottenuto un piazzamento migliore nella gara successiva.  
Dopo la Russia c'era stata la tappa in Canada, vinta da JJ con un largo margine su Chris, e poi sarebbe stato il turno della Cina. Victor avrebbe gareggiato a Pechino e, mentre preparava la valigia per accompagnarlo, Yuuri non aveva nessun dubbio sul fatto che avrebbe vinto e che sarebbe stato il primo a staccare il biglietto per la finale.  
Per quanto lo riguardava, avrebbe gareggiato nella tappa immediatamente successiva, il Giappone appunto. Pattinare in casa poteva essere positivo, ma la verità era che lui aveva iniziato a sentire la pressione fin da quando erano uscite le assegnazioni. E all'ansia da prestazione si aggiungeva quella che riguardava Victor. Il russo si stava impegnando tanto per fargli da allenatore, non lo aveva abbandonato nemmeno dopo aver ripreso a pattinare, ma lui non era ancora riuscito a vincere una medaglia d'oro in nessuna competizione importante, e questo lo stava demoralizzando.  
A Pechino Victor vinse, come da programma. A vederlo, nessuno avrebbe detto che aveva rinunciato alle gare per un anno intero. Era il migliore, come in passato, e lo sarebbe stato anche per gli anni a venire, anche se lui continuava a dire che non era nemmeno sicuro di poter continuare a pattinare alla fine di quella stagione.  
Dopo la gara presero un aereo per il Giappone. Non aveva senso tornare a San Pietroburgo solo per pochi giorni, soprattutto quando avevano un 'ottima pista per allenarsi a loro completa disposizione e molto più vicina al luogo in cui si sarebbe svolta la gara successiva.  
Una volta arrivati a casa, la tensione di Yuuri schizzò alle stelle. Era una persona ansiosa, lo era sempre stato e ormai era sceso a patti con questa sua condizione, ma in quella particolare occasione si rese conto di non riuscire a tenerla sotto controllo. Familiari, amici e perfino sconosciuti incontrati per strada, tutti si aspettavano una grande gara da parte sua, gli facevano i complimenti e lo incoraggiavano, e la pressione che sentiva gravargli sulle spalle non faceva che aumentare.  
Victor sembrava aver intuito il suo stato d'animo, anche se lui aveva cercato di nasconderglielo in tutti i modi, perché non parlò mai di provare la nuova coreografia e lo fece concentrare esclusivamente su quelle per la gara. Yuuri gli era grato per l'attenzione che gli dimostrava, ma le sue premure non servirono a far scemare la sua tensione. Al contrario, anche se era ovvio che questa non fosse l'intenzione di Victor, gli misero ancora più pressione addosso. Il russo credeva in lui e lo allenava con passione, e lui non aveva ancora ripagato tutti i suoi sforzi. Yuuri voleva vincere una medaglia d'oro solo per vederlo felice e orgoglio di lui, ma questo desiderio che si faceva sempre più forte e intenso lo portò a irrigidirsi completamente, tanto che due giorni prima della gara, durante l'allenamento pomeridiano, sbagliò almeno l'ottanta per cento dei salti che aveva provato.  
Victor non gli disse nulla, ma Yuuri era assolutamente certo che fosse profondamente deluso da lui. Per questo, sulla strada dalla pista alle terme di famiglia continuò a macerarsi nei suoi cupi pensieri, senza dire una parola, e il suo silenzio si protrasse anche quando arrivarono a casa. Non disse nulla a nessuno, andò nella sua stanza per cambiarsi e poi raggiunse i bagni pubblici, che a quell'ora erano per sua fortuna completamente deserti.  
Una volta immerso nella vasca, anziché rilassarsi, continuò a ripensare a tutti gli errori che aveva fatto e a quanto fosse un pattinatore scadente, fino ad arrivare a convincersi che non era proprio in grado di vincere nulla, che avrebbe deluso tutti ancora una volta e che il suo allenatore avrebbe capito che era un caso senza speranza e lo avrebbe lasciato solo. All'improvviso, iniziò girargli la testa e il respiro gli si fece affannoso, quasi come se volesse bloccarglisi in gola.  
Quando Victor lo raggiunse, per farsi il bagno insieme a lui, gli si gelò il sangue nelle vene. Yuuri era tutto rannicchiato, con l'acqua che arrivava a sfiorargli le labbra, e praticamente non respirava. Lo raggiunse di corsa, incurante del pericolo dovuto alle piastrelle bagnate, lo sollevò fino a tirarlo fuori dalla vasca e lo fece sedere sulle piastrelle, lontano dal pericolo affogamento.  
“Respira, Yuuri!” gli intimò, abbracciandolo e sollevandogli il viso perché potessero guardarsi negli occhi.  
Yuuri ci provò, ma era chiaro che l'impresa andava oltre le sue attuali forze, perciò scosse la testa e abbassò lo sguardo, affranto. Victor vide le prime lacrime inumidirgli le palpebre e si morse le labbra, indeciso sul da farsi. Non sapeva se sarebbe davvero servito a qualcosa, ma provò a tringerlo un po' più forte tra le braccia e a sussurrargli parole di conforto.  
“Stai tranquillo, andrà tutto bene. Devi solo calmarti e non pensare a nulla, io sono qui con te, non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti.”  
Yuuri scosse di nuovo la testa e si sforzò di parlare, anche se la sua voce venne fuori come un rantolio disperato.  
“Te ne andrai” fu tutto ciò che fu in grado di dire.  
Victor si accigliò, non capendo da dove il giapponese avesse preso una simile idea.  
“Non andrò proprio da nessuna parte” negò.  
“Non vinco nulla. Mi lascerai” esalò ancora Yuuri, dando fondo alle sue ultime energie.  
E Victor, finalmente, capì e si diede dell'idiota per non aver compreso prima quanto fosse grande la preoccupazione di Yuuri per la gara che lo aspettava di lì a due giorni e per il rapporto che lo legava a lui.  
“Non andrò proprio da nessuna parte!” ripeté, questa volta più deciso. “Se anche mi dicessi che vuoi smettere di pattinare oggi stesso, io resterei comunque al tuo fianco!”  
Yuuri sollevò un poco la testa, il respiro ancora bloccato in gola ma lo sguardo speranzoso, e Victor quasi se lo stritolò contro da tanto serrò l'abbraccio con cui lo stava stringendo.  
“Non andrò proprio da nessuna parte” gli promise per l'ennesima volta. “Resterò qui con te, sempre! Perciò respira, Yuuri. Fallo per me.”  
E Yuuri ci provò, davvero. Provò a fare dei respiri profondi, ma il fiato gli si incastrava sempre alla base della gola, nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi. Però Victor era lì al suo fianco, e la sua presenza lo stava aiutando a non affogare definitivamente nella sua disperazione.  
“Rilassati, piccolo. Rilassati e respira, con calma, da bravo.”  
La sua voce, le sue parole, piano piano riuscirono a far breccia nei suoi pensieri angosciati e a calmare i suoi nervi. Man mano che i minuti passavano, respirare diventava sempre più facile, fino a quando Yuuri non riuscì a fare un bel respiro profondo, e poi un altro, e a quel punto si rese conto di essere abbracciato, nudo, a un Victor altrettanto svestito. Il russo, però, non gli permise di allontanarsi come avrebbe voluto fare.  
“Stai meglio?” gli chiese, scrutandolo con attenzione, e Yuuri annuì senza avere il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi. “Va bene. Vieni.”  
Senza opporre la minima resistenza, Yuuri si lasciò tirare in piedi e condurre negli spogliatoi, dove Victor prese ad asciugarlo con attenzione, facendo aumentare ancora, e di molto, il suo imbarazzo.  
“Po... posso asciugarmi da solo” tentò di protestare.  
“Va bene così, lasciamelo fare. Ora finiamo qui e ce ne andiamo dritti a letto, d'accordo?”  
Yuuri si limitò ad annuire, senza rendersi conto di quali fossero le vere intenzioni di Victor. Dieci minuti dopo, infatti, erano nella sua stanza e Victor lo mise a letto, come se fosse stato un bambino. Poi entrò sotto le coperte con lui.  
“Ehm... Victor?”  
“Va tutto bene, Yuuri. Ora dormi.”  
Yuuri era certo che non sarebbe mai riuscito a chiudere occhio, con Victor steso lì di fianco a lui, e invece si addormentò quasi subito, probabilmente esausto dopo la crisi di panico che aveva appena avuto. Dormì tanto profondamente che il giorno dopo si risvegliò riposato come non gli capitava da tempo, e altrettanto rilassato. Rilassatezza che durò qualcosa come dieci secondi netti, il tempo di capire che durante la notte si era letterlamente spalmato sul corpo di Victor, e che il russo era già sveglio e lo stava guardando come se non avesse nessuna preoccupazione al mondo.  
“Allenamenti!” squittì Yuuri, alzandosi così velocemente dal letto che rischiò di finire lungo disteso sul pavimento della sua stanza.  
“Sai, sarebbe meglio che evitassi di infortunarti proprio il giorno prima di una gara” lo presi in giro Victor. “E se te ne fossi dimenticato, non faremo nessun allenamento questa mattina, visto che dobbiamo partire per Osaka subito dopo colazione, se vogliamo avere il tempo di provare la pista questo pomeriggio.”  
E Yuuri sapeva che avrebbe dovuto provare di nuovo ansia alla prospettiva di gareggiare il giorno dopo, ma lo sguardo di Victor gli impediva di pensare a qualunque cosa che non fosse il calore del corpo che aveva avvertito sotto le mani quando si era svegliato, quindi si limitò a prendere un respiro profondo e a recuperare i suoi vestiti per iniziare la giornata. Il tutto, possibilmente, senza morire per l'imbarazzo.

“Non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti, sai?” gli disse Victor il giorno dopo, poco prima che Yuuri scendesse in pista per il suo programma corto.  
“Se dovesse andare male, tutte queste persone sarebbero deluse e...” iniziò, di nuovo in preda al panico, ma Victor non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di finire la frase.  
“Non andrà male!” lo rassicurò, deciso. “E comunque, non capisco perché ti preoccupi per il pubblico, o per chiunque altro. L'unico che devi conquistare oggi sono io!”  
Yuuri lo fissò per qualche istante, come a voler capire se stesse solo scherzando per alleggerire l'atmosfera e smorzare la sua paura. Victor, però, sembrava davvero molto serio e questa consapevolezza fece scoppiare Yuuri a ridere, forte, e la tensione che aveva ricominciato a paralizzarlo sparì come per incanto.  
Fece un'ottima prestazione, quel giorno, superando di molto il suo personale e avvicinando il record di Yurio per il programma corto. Anche il libero del giorno successivo andò benissimo, forse perché aveva sentito per tutto il tempo gli occhi di Victor puntati su di lui, che gli avevano impedito di soffermarsi sui brutti pensieri. Alla fine, con sua enorme sorpresa, vinse la gara e conquistò la sua tanto sospirata prima medaglia d'oro.  
“Ancora non ci credo!” si lasciò sfuggire, per l'ennesima volta, quando rientrarono nella loro camera d'albergo.  
“Io non avevo dubbi!” affermò di rimando Victor. “So quanto vali, sei uno dei migliori pattinatori al mondo ed è arrivato il momento che te ne renda finalmente conto anche tu” e passò i minuti seguenti ad abbracciarlo, senza curarsi delle lacrime che gli bagnavano la maglia.

Quella notte, Victor aveva dormito di nuovo nel letto di Yuuri, e lui si era risvegliato ancora una volta tra le sue braccia, con il russo che lo guardava tranquillo.  
Il viaggio di ritorno ad Hasetsu si svolse in quasi totale silenzio. Victor sembrava assorto ne suo pensieri, mentre Yuuri aveva la testa completamente vuota, un po' perché era ancora sotto shock per la vittoria del giorno prima e un po' perché la vicinanza di Victor sembrava impedirgli di pensare a qualunque cosa che non fosse lui.  
Arrivarono al riokan di famiglia nel primo pomeriggio e Victor gli proibì categoricamente di allenarsi per quel giorno. Disfarono i bagagli insieme, fecero il bagno insieme, cenarono insieme e andarono a dormire. Ancora insieme. Victor non sembrava avere un problema al mondo, mentre entrava sotto le coperte del letto del suo protetto, mentre Yuuri di problemi pareva averne fin troppi.  
“Ehm... Victor? Non dovresti andare nella tua stanza? Sono certo che staresti molto più comodo nel tuo letto, anziché stare qui con me, stretti come sardine.”  
“Davvero? Io, invece, ho scoperto che sto molto più comodo qui. Ora dormi, domani dobbiamo riprendere ad allenarci anche sul programma per il Gala, e dobbiamo studiare per bene le sequenze di salti per la finale.”  
Yuuri lo vide chiudere gli occhi e addormentarsi e, con un sospiro, lo imitò.  
Il giorno dopo, e per tutta la settimana successiva, non fecero altro che allenarsi, mangiare e dormire. Sempre nello stesso letto, giusto perché Yuuri non aveva i nervi già abbastanza urtati, in quel periodo. Anche se, almeno con se stesso, doveva ammettere che non ricordava un altro periodo della sua vita in cui aveva dormito così bene, soprattutto prima di una gara importante.  
In quei giorni, però, il giovane giapponese si prese anche del tempo per pensare con attenzione alla sua carriera e ai suoi obiettivi. Victor gli aveva detto che doveva credere di più in se stesso, e lui aveva deciso che era esattamente quello che avrebbe fatto. Ci avrebbe creduto! E avrebbe provato a vincere quella finale con tutte le sue forze. Anche se uno dei suoi rivali era proprio Victor e, pur con tutta la sua buona volontà, non riusciva a immaginare che qualcuno, chiunque fosse, potesse batterlo.  
Quel sabato pomeriggio, alla fine di una prova completa del suo programma corto, Victor uscì dalla pista e trovò Yuuri per terra, le spalle contro la barriera, che fissava tremendamente concentrato un foglio di carta.  
“Quindi, è più interessante guardare quello anziché me che pattino?” gli chiese, fingendosi profondamente offeso per essere stato ignorato durante la sua esibizione. “Ce cos'è?”  
Yuuri arrossì, un po' per l'insinuazione e un po' per la domanda. Sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto parlargliene, in fondo Victor era pur sempre il suo allenatore e certe cose avrebbero dovuto deciderle insieme, ma ancora non sapeva come l'altro avrebbe reagito quando gli avesse spiegato a quale decisione era giunto nei giorni precedenti.  
“La sequenza dei salti per entrambi i programmi della finale” si decise finalmente a rispondere.  
Victor non disse nulla, consapevole che ne avevano parlato solo pochi giorni prima e che non sembravano esserci dei problemi per nessuno dei due. Si limitò a inarcare un sopracciglio e ad allungare una mano perché gli consegnasse il foglio, poi iniziò a studiarlo con attenzione. Il silenzio si protrasse tanto a lungo che Yuuri iniziò a pensare che fosse troppo arrabbiato con lui, o che la sua idea fosse talmente stupida che non sapeva come dirglielo senza ferire il suo orgoglio. Poi, però, all'improvviso Victor sorrise, di uno di quei suoi sorrisi raggianti che scaldavano il cuore di chiunque li vedesse, e Yuuri riprese a respirare, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento che a un certo punto doveva aver iniziato a trattenere il fiato.  
“Tu vuoi vincere la finale!”  
Quella di Victor non era una domanda, ma Yuuri annuì comunque, e fu contento di averlo fatto quando vide il russo quasi iniziare a saltellare per la felicità.  
“Ok, va bene, dobbiamo studiare per bene queste sequenze se vogliamo ottenere il punteggio più alto possibile. Hai una penna?”  
Yuuri la recuperò dallo zaino che aveva appoggiato lì vicino e Victor si sedette al suo fianco, iniziando subito a pasticciare sul foglio che aveva in mano. Yuuri lo guardava sempre più preoccupato, perché gli spostamenti che stava facendo alla lista che lui aveva già rimaneggiato gli sembravano un po' eccessivi, ma il sorriso di Victor era quasi accecante e lui non se la sentiva di fermarlo, in quel momento.  
“Bene!” esultò il russo, quando ebbe finito. “Così dovrebbe essere perfetto!”  
“Victor! Hai davvero messo tutti i quadrupli e le combinazioni nella seconda metà di programmi?”  
“Naturalmente! Se ho fatto bene i conti, dovresti battere di molto il tuo record con questa sequenza. Certo, sempre che non sbagli nulla e ogni elemento sia perfetto. Dovremo rivedere il programma di allenamento per questi ultimi giorni, così da arrivare più che pronti alla finale. E ora che ci penso, potremmo aggiungere qualche salto più spettacolare anche all'esibizione per il Gala.”  
Victor sembrava ancora più esaltato del solito, ma Yuuri aveva ancora un piccolo, minuscolo dubbio, e pensò bene di esprimerlo prima che fosse troppo tardi.  
“Ma non credi che così arriverò completamente esausto agli ultimi salti? Non so se riuscirò a portarli a termine tutti senza sbagliare.”  
“Oh, ci riuscirai, non ho alcun dubbio! Dovresti fidarti di più delle parole del tuo allenatore, piuttosto, ora devo rivedere anche le mie sequenze, o finirà che mi batterai davvero e senza nemmeno doverti sforzare troppo.”  
“Victor!” quasi piagnucolò Yuuri, perché se Victor decideva di alzare il livello sarebbero stati lui e tutti gli altri loro colleghi a non avere la minima speranza di poter competere con lui.  
“Sì, sarà proprio una gara spettacolare, sono sicuro che mi divertirò tantissimo!”  
E Yuuri sospirò, impotente di fronte all'entusiasmo del suo allenatore, e si alzò in piedi per riprendere il suo allenamento.

Quella sera, come tutte le sere precedenti, Victor si coricò nel letto di Yuuri e il ragazzo evitò di lamentarsi, anche perché tanto non sarebbe servito a nulla.  
“Vuoi davvero vincere la finale del Grand Prix” disse il russo, di punto in bianco.  
Yuuri si girò a guardarlo e il suo sorriso lo fece quasi sciogliere. Victor era chiaramente felicissimo e sapere che quella felicità era merito suo lo faceva sentire strano, ma allo stesso tempo tremendamente fiero di se stesso.  
“Ho pensato che sarebbe stato carino regalare la medaglia d'oro della finale al mio allenatore” scherzò, almeno in parte, sorridendo a sua volta senza riuscire a farne a meno.  
Victor spalancò gli occhi e la bocca, sorpreso per quello che aveva detto, o forse per la tranquillità con la quale ne stava parlando. Poi, però, riprese a sorridere, con quel sorriso un po' infantile ma tremendamente affascinante che era tipico di Victor, e Yuuri poteva quasi vedere le stelline e i cuoricini che brillavano nei suoi occhi. Quello che non si aspettava era che il russo buttasse via le coperte e gli si mettesse sopra, di fatto intrappolandolo tra le sue mani, che appoggiavano sul materasso all'altezza delle spalle del giapponese, e le sue gambe, che gli sfioravano i fianchi e gli mandavano tutta una serie di brividi lungo la spina dorsale a ogni contatto.  
“La regaleresti davvero a me? La tua prima medaglia d'oro in una finale internazionale?”  
Yuuri avrebbe voluto rispondere spiegandogli che se la meritava, perché se era diventato un atleta forte e competitivo lo doveva solo a lui, ma Victor stava risplendendo di luce propria e, chissà perché, la sua mente decise che preferiva concentrarsi sul bellissimo viso del russo anziché sui pensieri che avrebbe dovuto esprimere. Perciò si limitò ad annuire, e fu ancora una volta felice di averlo fatto, perché Victor squittì letteralmente e si lasciò cadere sopra di lui, stando comunque attento a non fargli male, e prese a sfregare il naso sul suo collo come un tenero cucciolotto.  
“Non vedo l'ora che inizi la gara per poterti ammirare. Sarai stupendo!” affermò, con un tono di voce estatico, senza allontanarsi da lui nemmeno di un millimetro.  
“Ti ricordi, vero, che saremo avversari?” gli fece presente Yuuri, più che altro per cercare di superare l'imbarazzo che gli avevano provocato le parole di Victor.  
“Certo che me lo ricordo. Io avrò occhi solo per te, e tu avrai occhi solo per me. Sarà la gara più bella alla quale avrò mai partecipato!”

Poco meno di una settimana dopo erano a Nagoya. Quando Yakov aveva visto le sequenze dei salti che avevano previsto per i loro programmi aveva fatto una sfuriata a entrambi su quanto fossero pazzi, ma alla fine non era riuscito a convincere nessuno dei due a cambiare idea. Yurio aveva profetizzato cadute rovinose e sventure di ogni genere, poi aveva scrollato le spalle ed era andato a cercare Otabek. Yuuri si fece l'appunto mentale di indagare sul rapporto che legava quei due, ma decise di rinviare tutto alla fine del Grand Prix. In quel momento aveva cose più importanti a cui pensare, come per esempio concentrarsi per evitare di avere una crisi di panico subito prima della gara, perché sì, quelle particolari sequenza di salti lo terrorizzavano a morte, anche se era più che deciso a portarle a termine e a fare tutto quello che era in suo potere per provare davvero a vincere la sua prima competizione importante.  
Anche quell'anno, come ogni anno, la loro gara iniziava proprio il primo giorno della competizione. Le esibizioni per il programma corto maschile erano in programma per la primissima serata, e Yuuri cercò di restare concentrato il più possibile, anche se il giorno prima Victor lo aveva trascinato in giro per tutta la città, blaterando di tradizioni che andavano rispettate.  
Il giorno della gara raggiunsero il Nippon Gaishi Hall la mattina presto. Yuuri voleva avere il tempo di rilassarsi per bene, e Victor voleva impiegare quello stesso tempo per rivedere i loro programmi, soprattutto quello del giapponese, per assicurarsi che non ci fossero problemi durante l'esibizione. Man mano che il tempo passava, però, la tensione si faceva sempre più forte, tanto che Victor trascinò quasi di peso Yuuri in un posto isolato.  
“Respira, non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti. Sei preparato meglio di quanto tu non lo sia mai stato, e in allenamento non hai avuto nessun problema a seguire il tuo programma. Andrà tutto bene!”  
E Yuuri gli credette, perché Victor pareva assolutamente certo di quello che aveva detto e sembrava avere completa fiducia in lui e nel fatto che avrebbe concluso una prestazione perfetta. Perciò, prese un respiro profondo e annuì, guardandolo negli occhi per dimostrargli che aveva capito, molto più calmo di prima.  
Quando arrivò il momento per Yuuri di scendere in pista, subito dopo l'esibizione di Chris, Victor era al suo fianco. Nonostante dovesse pattinare anche lui di lì a poco, non aveva mai lasciato il suo fianco e Yuuri era sicuro che non gli avrebbe tolto gli occhi di dosso nemmeno per un istante durante tutta la sua prova. Proprio per questo lui era deciso a fare un'esibizione perfetta e a conquistarlo, così come voleva il russo.  
Durante la sua performance tutto ciò a cui si concesse di pensare erano i salti e i passi che doveva eseguire, e quegli occhi che lo seguivano in continuazione. Li sentiva su di sé, aveva quasi la sensazione che potessero bruciargli la pelle attraverso la stoffa del costume, e quella sensazione lo esaltava e gli dava tutta l'energia di cui aveva bisogno per portare a termine il suo programma. E lo finì davvero, senza errori e senza nemmeno la minima sbavatura.  
Quando arrivò al kiss and cry Victor non poté sedersi al suo fianco, purtroppo, e il suo posto venne preso da Yakov e Lilia, ma Yuuri poteva comunque vederlo lì a pochi passi di distanza, e quando annunciarono il suo punteggio, che aveva praticamente frantumato il record del mondo di Yurio, si alzò come una molla dal divanetto e corse da lui, lanciandosi letteralmente tra le sue braccia aperte. Era incredibile. Victor era incredibile. Averlo al suo fianco era incredibile e Yuuri non ricordava di essere mai stato così felice come in quel momento, abbracciato a lui.  
Guardarono insieme l'esibizione di Otabek, tifarono per Yurio come dei fan scatenati e ignorarono praticamente del tutto JJ, perché dopo di lui toccava a Victor scendere in pista ed era arrivato il momento per lui di prepararsi e di concentrarsi a dovere. Yuuri rimase al suo fianco in silenzio e quando Victor mise finalmente piede sul ghiaccio, guadagnandosi la sua prima ovazione di quella finale, lui non distolse lo sguardo nemmeno per un istante, cercando di trasmettergli la stessa forza che il russo aveva trasmesso a lui.  
Victor non sbagliò nulla, ancora una volta. Le sue sequenze di passi erano ancora più spettacolari del solito e i suoi salti erano assolutamente perfetti. Vederlo pattinare era uno spettacolo per gli occhi e alla fine della sua esibizione Yuuri fu il primo a congratularsi con lui, con la stessa espressione adorante che aveva quando lo guardava gareggiare da bambino. E con quella stessa espressione esultò quando venne annunciato il suo punteggio, che lo fece balzare al primo posto della classifica provvisoria, proprio davanti a Yuuri, e gli assegnava anche se per poco il nuovo record mondiale per il programma corto.  
“Per ora sto vincendo io” gli sussurrò Victor all'orecchio, quando lasciò il kiss and cry e lo raggiunse.  
Yuuri provò a mettere il broncio, ma era troppo felice per riuscirci, e si ritrovò a sorridere allegro.  
“C'è ancora domani” gli fece notare, e il suono della risata divertita di Victor gli riempì il cuore.

Il secondo giorno di gare prevedeva, a partire dal tardo pomeriggio, il programma corto femminile e a seguire quello libero maschile. Yuuri e Victor arrivarono abbastanza presto anche quel giorno per prepararsi al meglio ancora una volta.  
Avevano pranzato da poco, Victor si era allontanato per parlare con qualcuno e Yuuri era seduto da solo, con gli auricolari alle orecchie, che cercava di rilassarsi e ripassare mentalmente il suo programma, quando venne raggiunta da Sara Crispino e da suo fratello Michele, che la seguiva sempre come un'ombra nelle occasioni importanti.  
“Yuuri!” lo salutò la ragazza, abbracciandolo senza farsi nessun problema. “Mi dispiace, avrei dovuto mandarti una mail, ma nelle ultime settimane tra allenamenti e gare ho avuto pochissimo tempo. Comunque, ho la traduzione che mi avevi chiesto” e tirò fuori un foglio di carta dallo zaino che stava reggendo il fratello. “Io adoro il cantante e quella canzone in particolare, è bellissima e ha un testo molto significativo. Vuoi usarla per un nuovo programma? Stai già pensando alla prossima stagione?”  
Sara era come sempre una forza della natura e Yuuri si ritrovò, come ogni volta, in balia delle sue chiacchiere.  
“Ehm... no, Victor l'ha scelta per la nuova esibizione per il Gala e mi incuriosiva sapere cosa diceva il testo, perciò ho approfittato di voi due perché siete italiani. Mi dispiace per il disturbo che vi ho arrecato durante le gare” le spiegò con un sorriso sereno.  
Non credeva di aver detto qualcosa di particolarmente strano, ma l'espressione di Sara e Michele cambiò all'improvviso, facendosi strana, e la ragazza allontanò velocemente il foglio di carta lontano dalla sua portata.  
“Sai cosa? Sono stata insensibile. Voglio dire, tu ti stai concentrando per il tuo libero, e anch'io dovrei iniziare a prepararmi per la mia gara. Non è certo il momento di pensare ad altre cose. Ne riparliamo più tardi, magari stasera in albergo, va bene? Mettiamocela tutta! Ciao” e così com'era arrivata se ne andò, trascinandosi dietro il fratello e lasciandolo di nuovo solo con la sua musica, solo molto più perplesso di quanto non fosse stato prima.  
“Tutto bene?” gli chiese Victor, di ritorno qualche minuto dopo.  
“Sì, bene. Ho solo avuto un incontro ravvicinato con Sara Crispino e, a dire il vero, non ho capito molto di quello che mi ha detto.”  
“Oh, allora non devo preoccuparmi.”

Ore dopo, Yuuri e Victor guardarono fianco a fianco le esibizioni dei loro avversari. Yuuri era stranamente calmo. Era una cosa del tutto inusuale, per lui, affrontare una gara con tanta tranquillità, ma era certo che fosse merito della presenza tranquillizzante di Victor. Sapere che credeva così tanto in lui gli dava una forza che non aveva mai pensato di poter possedere.  
Quando mancava ormai poco al momento in cui Yuuri sarebbe dovuto scendere in pista, Victor gli si mise davanti, occupando tutto il suo spazio visivo, e unì le loro mani sinistre, facendo brillare gli anelli gemelli che indossavano.  
“Non ti toglierò gli occhi di dosso nemmeno per un istante” gli promise, i loro visi tanto vicini che Yuuri sentì il suo fiato sulle proprie labbra.  
“Sarà meglio per te, perché ho intenzione di conquistarti una volta per tutte!”  
La sorpresa di Victor, per quelle sue parole pieni di sicurezza, durò solo per qualche istante, poi sorrise e lo abbracciò forte. Si separarono giusto in tempo per vedere la fine dell'esibizione di Yurio e a quel punto Yuuri si tolse la felpa della tuta e si preparò a scendere sul ghiaccio.  
Il programma che lui e Victor avevano studiato appositamente per quella finale prevedeva di presentare le sequenze di passi e i salti più semplici nella prima parte di gara, e di lasciare le sequenze di salti e i quadrupli per la seconda metà, così da riuscire a prendere il maggior numero di bonus e alzare il più possibile il suo punteggio di base. Yuuri si sentiva concentrato come non mai, aveva la sensazione di avvertire ogni più piccola terminazione nervosa del proprio corpo e lo sentiva rispondergli bene come mai prima di allora. Le sequenze di passi dovevano essere state spettacolari, perché sentì il pubblico applaudire entusiasta, e tutti i suoi salti risultarono assolutamente perfetti. Arrivò all'inizio della seconda parte ancora pieno di forze, ma sapeva che non sarebbe durata, perciò strinse i denti mentre andava avanti. Era il primo a stupirsi per la sua performance, ma ogni salto che faceva aveva il giusto tempismo, la giusta rotazione e atterrava senza la minima sbavatura.  
Iniziò a sentire la fatica più o meno a un minuto dalla fine, quando gli mancavano ancora una sequenza di tre salti e un quadruplo. Quel quadruplo! Proprio in quel momento, però, i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Victor, dall'altra parte della pista, fissi su di lui proprio come gli aveva promesso, e Yuuri ritrovò la forza e la determinazione per portare a compimento il suo programma.  
La sequenza andò liscia come l'olio e lui si preparò per l'ultimo quadruplo. Nella lista che avevano fatto vedere a Yakov era segnato come quadruplo Salchow, un salto che aveva iniziato a portare in gara nella stagione precedente. Yuuri, però, non avrebbe eseguito quello. Lui e Victor si erano infatti messi d'accordo per farne un altro, uno sul quale si erano allenati in gran segreto durante tutto l'anno appena trascorso. Yuuri se la stava letteralmente facendo sotto dalla paura, ma voleva vincere a tutti i costi, per se stesso e per Victor, quindi si preparò con attenzione per eseguire il primo quadruplo Axel della storia del Grand Prix. E lo fece, assolutamente perfetto.  
La sua esibizione finì pochi secondi dopo quel salto e lui si lasciò andare finalmente all'esultanza, salutò il pubblico il più velocemente possibile e poi corse da Victor, che però questa volta non lo abbracciò. Al contrario, lo fissava serio come poche altre volte lo aveva visto, e nemmeno lo sfiorò.  
“Stavolta è il mio turno di conquistarti, Yuuri, così come tu hai irrimediabilmente conquistato me. Guai a te se mi stacchi gli occhi di dosso.”  
Quella di Victor sembrava una dichiarazione in piena regola, e Yuuri sentì il proprio cuore battere ancora più forte di quando era in gara, mentre vedeva il russo prepararsi per scendere in pista e si decideva finalmente a raggiungere Yakov e Lilia al kiss and cry. Il vecchio allenatore russo lo accolse col suo cipiglio più severo, per niente felice dello scherzo che gli aveva giocato, ma quando comparve il suo punteggio, che stracciò letteralmente quello che aveva fatto nella finale dell'anno precedente, lo abbracciò ed esultò come un ragazzino.  
Poi iniziò la gara di Victor e tutto il resto sparì. Yuuri lo guardo per tutto il tempo, più in ansia per lui che per se stesso, e si commosse quando anche il russo eseguì il suo quadruplo Axel, mentre Yakov borbottava al suo fianco di allievi indisciplinati e punizioni esemplari.  
Quando la sua esibizione finì, Victor afferrò Yuuri per un polso e lo trascinò con lui al kiss and cry, incurante di regole e convenzioni. Il suo punteggio si fece attendere per diversi minuti, tanto che il pubblicò iniziò a rumoreggiare, ma per Yuuri era normale che in una simile occasione i giudici si prendessero tutto il tempo necessario per emettere il verdetto. Quando, poi, comparve finalmente sui monitor, la folle esplose in applausi e grida entusiaste. Il punteggio di Victor era leggermente inferiore a quello di Yuuri e il russo lo abbracciò prima che lo speaker potesse annunciare il totale dato da quello del corto e quello del libero, chiaramente più bravo di lui a fare i conti.  
“Complimenti Yuuri, te o sei meritato e io lo sapevo!” gli sussurrò commosso, la fronte appoggiata alla sua.  
Yuuri si girò di scatto verso i tabelloni e vide quello che Victor aveva già capito. Aveva vinto. Aveva davvero vinto al medaglia d'oro alla finale del Grand Prix!

Quella sera, in albergo, venne festeggiato da tutti. Perfino da un JJ ancora depresso per aver presentato un libero pessimo a causa del riemergere di problemi fisici che lo avevano perseguitato nei mesi precedenti e che lo avevano portato a classificarsi all'ultimo posto di quella finale. Yurio, invece, aveva praticamente tampinato lui e Victor fino a estorcere loro la promessa di insegnargli ad atterrare sul quadruplo Axel, perché non aveva intenzione di restare indietro e voleva essere in grado di presentarlo anche lui l'anno dopo. Chris, dal canto suo, beveva champagne e continuava a ricordare a Victor di una qualche promessa fatta l'anno precedente a Barcellona, prima dell'inizio delle gare.  
Fu in quel clima allegro che Sara gli si avvicinò e gli consegnò il foglio con la famosa traduzione, congratulandosi ancora con lui e dandogli subito la buonanotte, perché lei aveva ancora una gara il giorno successivo e doveva andare a dormire presto. Yuuri se lo mise in tasca, deciso a leggerla quando fosse stato più tranquillo, e la tirò di nuovo fuori solo quando raggiunse la solitudine della sua stanza.  
Leggere quelle parole, però, lo sconvolse oltre ogni immaginazione. Non voleva crederci, o meglio non voleva sperarci, ma sembrava che Victor avesse scelto una canzone che parlava proprio di loro due. La neve che cadeva della prima parte della canzone e che poi diventava il filo conduttore di tutto il testo avrebbe tranquillamente potuto essere quella che lui vedeva in Russia, e l'incontro, il coraggio, il crollare davanti a tutti e poi sorridere... Yuuri rilesse ancora una volta i versi che parlavano d'amore e sentì le lacrime scendere a rigargli le guance.  
Victor lo trovò così, quando lo raggiunse in camera qualche minuto dopo, commosso e con lo sguardo fisso sul foglio che reggeva ancora in mano. Preoccupato che fosse successo qualcosa di brutto lo raggiunse in pochi passi gli sfilò il pezzo di carta dalle dita, leggendolo a sua volta. Non fece nessun commento quando capì di cosa si trattava, ma appoggiò semplicemente il foglio sul suo comodino e iniziò a spogliarsi per mettersi a letto.  
“Victor, quella canzone...”  
“Ne parliamo domani, ora dormi. Sei stanco e ci aspetta ancora l'esibizione del Gala di domani, e se sbagliamo qualcosa Lilia è capace di darci il doppio degli esercizi da fare una volta tornati a San Pietroburgo.”  
Yuuri avrebbe voluto protestare, ma sapeva che Victor aveva ragione e, in tutta onestà, aveva anche bisogno di un po' di tempo per metabolizzare tutto quello che era successo quel giorno, prima di poter affrontare un discorso serio su quello che significava quella canzone e sul perché Victor l'avesse scelta. Perciò si spogliò a sua volta e raggiunse il russo sotto le coperte, senza nemmeno prendere in considerazione l'idea di coricarsi nell'altro letto.  
“Sono così fiero di te, Yuuri. Davvero, davvero molto fiero” mormorò Victor, pochi istanti prima di addormentarsi.  
Yuuri lo guardò con un piccolo sorriso, poi lo imitò, chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò a sua volta in pochi secondi, troppo stremato per poter fare altro.

Il giorno dopo avrebbe voluto parlare con Victor della canzone, ma non ce ne fu occasione. Il Gala, al contrario delle gare che avevano disputato nei giorni precedenti, sarebbe iniziato nel primo pomeriggio, e c'erano talmente tante cose da fare, interviste comprese, che quasi non ebbero nemmeno il tempo per vedersi. L'unico momento che riuscirono a ritagliarsi per loro fu prima dell'inizio dello spettacolo e a quel punto, con il tempo contato e con decine di persone che giravano loro attorno, non è che potessero fare discorsi molto profondi.  
“Ricordi la cena a Barcellona la sera prima dell'inizio delle gare? Quando gli altri hanno visto i nostri anelli? Ricordi che cosa ho detto che erano, questi anelli, e che cosa avremmo fatto dopo che tu avessi vinto la medaglia d'oro alla finale del Grand Prix?”  
Yuuri se lo ricorda eccome! Non c'era nessuna possibilità che potesse dimenticarsi una cosa del genere.  
“Tu... vuoi... tu...”  
“Non voglio che tu ti senta in obbligo o qualcosa del genere, e nemmeno che d'ora in avanti ti senta a disagio con me, e so che non ne abbiamo più parlato da quella volta e che probabilmente tu non provi quello che provo io, ma ho comunque deciso di chiedertelo. Perciò finiamo questa esibizione e lasciami fare le cose per bene, d'accordo?”  
Yuuri annuì senza riuscire a emettere un suono che fosse uno e seguì Victor e gli altri pattinatori verso l'ingresso della pista, costringendosi a sorridere e a fare tutto ciò che doveva fare per portare avanti lo spettacolo. In fondo, anche se sotto shock, restava comunque un professionista.  
Nelle quasi due ore successive cercò di stare il più tranquillo possibile, ma quando arrivò il loro turno di esibirsi, proprio in chiusura di spettacolo, era comunque un fascio di nervi. Mentre si toglieva la giacca della tuta, mettendo in mostra il costume nuovo di zecca che Victor gli aveva fatto preparare per l'occasione, si rese conto che aveva perfino le mani che gli tremavano. Il russo, però, si accorse ancora una volta del suo stato d'animo e allungò una mano verso di lui, esibendosi in un pomposo inchino.  
“Mi concede questo ballo?” gli chiese, cercando di sembrare serio ma fallendo miseramente a causa del sorriso enorme che aveva stampato in faccia.  
Sorriso chiaramente contagioso, perché Yuuri si ritrovò a ridacchiare, come molti loro colleghi, senza riuscire a fermarsi. E a quel punto prese la mano di Victor e si avviò con lui all'ingresso della pista, prendendo posizione in attesa che lo speaker li annunciasse al pubblico.  
Quando la musica partì lui iniziò a pattinare seguendo al coreografia che aveva provato così tante volte con Victor durante le settimane appena trascorse. Si sentiva concentrato come il giorno prima e non sbagliò nulla, ma allo stesso tempo aveva la sensazione che la sua mente fosse divisa in due e che una parte fosse in un altro luogo. Nello specifico, nella sua camera d'albergo a rileggere i versi tradotti della canzone che stava risuonando in quel momento sulla pista.  
Quando la loro esibizione finì, Yuuri era pronto a lasciare la pista, per permettere allo spettacolo di giungere al termine, ma Victor sembrava avere altri piani. Gli prese la mano sinistra con la sua, costringendolo a fermarsi proprio al centro della distesa di ghiaccio, gli si inginocchiò davanti e gliela baciò, proprio sopra l'anello d'oro che indossava sempre.  
Il palazzetto si fece all'improvviso silenzioso e lui poté sentire chiaramente la voce di Victor quando pronunciò quelle parole.  
“Mi vuoi sposare, Yuuri?”  
Yuuri sentì distintamente le persone del pubblico trattenere il fiato tutte insieme, ma in quel momento era troppo concentrato su Victor per pensare a qualunque altra cosa. Voleva sposarlo? Non aveva mai pensato a una simile eventualità, anche se perfino lui si era reso conto di provare qualcosa per il suo bell'allenatore, e che quel qualcosa andava al di là della stima, dell'affetto che si prova per un familiare o dell'amicizia. Ora, però, ci stava pensando, ci stava pensando intensamente, e la risposta non poteva che essere una. Voleva Victor, disperatamente, e lo voleva come compagno di vita.  
Annuì l'istante dopo aver realizzato quella semplice verità, le lacrime di gioia che premevano contro le sue palpebre, pronte a scendegli lungo le guance. Fu con la vista offuscata che osservò Victor alzarsi velocemente in piedi, con un sorriso enorme sul viso, e sollevarlo dal ghiaccio. E fu sempre con gli occhi velati di lacrime che si lasciò andare a una risata liberatoria, proprio come stava facendo il russo mentre roteava tutto felice stringendoselo tra le braccia.  
Il pubblico applaudì entusiasta e i loro colleghi entrarono tutti in pista ignorando allegramente il programma per fare loro le congratulazioni, ma Yuuri non si rese conto praticamente di nulla, tutto il suo mondo che in quei momenti iniziava e finiva con Victor.  
Arrivò alla fine del Gala come in un sogno e non seppe nemmeno come aveva fatto a tornare in albergo e ad arrivare nella sua stanza. Ricordava solo che Victor lo aveva messo a letto e gli aveva ordinato di riposare, e che si era addormentato poco dopo che lui era uscito dalla camera, lasciandolo solo.

Quando si risvegliò era già buio pesto, e Victor era steso al suo fianco. Per un po' nessuno dei due parlò, anche se continuarono a guardarsi dritti negli occhi senza mai distogliere lo sguardo. Fu Yuuri a spezzare quel silenzio.  
“Mi hai davvero chiesto di sposarti nel bel mezzo del Gala della finale del Grand Prix?” gli chiese, ancora incredulo per quello che era successo solo poche ore prima.  
“Il Gala era praticamente finito, visto che noi eravamo gli ultimi a esibirci, e sì, te l'ho chiesto. E tu hai detto di sì.”  
“Oh, ho proprio detto di sì, vero?”  
“Hai cambiato idea?” gli domandò a quel punto Victor, e Yuuri riuscì a intravedere la preoccupazione dietro il tono leggero che aveva usato.  
“No, proprio per niente!”  
La tensione abbandonò di colpo le spalle di Victor e Yuuri si sentì molto fiero di se stesso, ma c'era ancora qualcosa che non lo convinceva.  
“Quindi ora siamo ufficialmente fidanzati, giusto?” fu di nuovo il suo turno di chiedere.  
“Sì, lo siamo. E io devo parlare con i tuoi genitori per assicurare loro che mi prenderò cura di te come si deve.”  
Yuuri annuì senza commentare, non volendo pensare ai suoi genitori proprio in quel momento.  
“Ecco... non pensi che... ehm... non che io ne sappia qualcosa ma... voglio dire... non dovremmo suggellare il patto in qualche modo o qualcosa del genere?” si decise a dire, raccogliendo tutto il coraggio che gli era rimasto.  
Victor lo fissò per qualche istante con una strana espressione, poi sollevò le labbra in un sorriso che fece venire i brividi a Yuuri, anche se nemmeno lui sapeva dire se fossero per la paura o per l'aspettativa.  
“Qualcosa come questo?” ponderò Victor, mentre già avvicinava le proprie labbra alle sue.  
Il bacio fu intenso e profondo e Yuuri, che non aveva nessuna esperienza in quel campo, si chiese se tutti i baci fossero così piacevoli, o se il merito fosse di Victor e del fatto che era bravo in tutto quello che faceva.  
Quando si separarono il russo lo guardò con lo stesso sorrisino che aveva sfoggiato prima di iniziare.  
“Soddisfatto?” gli domandò, come a volerlo sfidare.  
Yuuri, però, quella sera si sentiva particolarmente intraprendente e coraggioso, e scosse la testa.  
“No? Ma sei sicuro di essere pronto per quello che viene dopo?”  
E accidenti se ne era sicuro! Era un uomo. Era giovane e in salute. Era steso sul letto con il suo compagno, che gli aveva chiesto di sposarlo solo poche ore prima in diretta mondiale. Per come la vedeva lui, c'era un unico modo in cui si sarebbe dovuta concludere la loro giornata, e decise di farglielo sapere.  
“Victor, credo di essere innamorato di te fin dalla prima volta che ti ho visto pattinare, e a quei tempi ero praticamente un bambino. Quindi sì, sono sicuro di essere pronto. Sono molto sicuro e sono decisamente molto, molto pronto!”  
Vedere la sorpresa sul viso del russo per la sua dichiarazione fu un'esperienza esaltante, e si ripromise di ripeterla a l più presto, ma al momento aveva urgenze più pressanti di cui occuparsi. Per sua fortuna, Victor sembrava essere nelle sue stesse condizioni, perché si sollevò in ginocchio sul materasso e si tolse velocemente la maglia, buttandosela alle spalle senza curarsi di dove e come sarebbe atterrata, e facendo fare in poco tempo la stessa fine anche a quella di Yuuri.  
I baci che gli diede divennero via via più famelici, e lui cercò di contraccambiare al meglio delle sue possibilità, anche se il fatto che la sua pelle sembrasse bruciare in tutti i punti in cui Victor lo sfiorava non lo stava aiutando per niente a concentrarsi. Quando poi il compagno gli tolse i pantaloni e i boxer capì che quella con la concentrazione era proprio una battaglia persa in partenza, e si lasciò andare alle sensazioni che l'altro gli stava facendo provare.  
Le mani di Victor vagarono per tutto il suo corpo. Seguite poco dopo dalle sue labbra e dalla sua lingua. Yuuri era consapevole che la sua mancanza di esperienza, con molta probabilità, stava rendendo quei tocchi ancora più intensi di quanto già non fossero, ma non riusciva in alcun modo a controllare né la sua voce, che veniva fuori in singulti e gemiti disperati, né tantomeno il suo corpo, che continuava a muoversi e oscillare per andare incontro a Victor e a qualunque cosa avesse voluto fargli.  
Victor, da canto suo, non pareva affatto intenzionato a farsi pregare per dargli il piacere che desiderava con tutto se stesso. A Yuuri sembrava che provasse la stessa urgenza che stava provando lui, e questa consapevolezza non fece altro che farlo eccitare ancor di più.  
A un certo punto, tra una carezza e un bacio, Yuuri doveva aver chiuso gli occhi, perché non vide Victor scendere lungo il suo corpo, con un obiettivo preciso. Ma lo sentì, centimetro dopo centimetro, mentre si faceva scomparire la sua erezione in bocca. Yuuri non aveva mai provato nulla di così intenso, e la sua resistenza raggiunse il punto di non ritorno. Fece appena in tempo ad avvisare Victor, urlando il suo nome, che venne con forza, inarcandosi così tanto per il piacere che quasi sollevò le spalle dal materasso.  
Per un istante, quando vide Victor inghiottire il suo seme anziché spostare il viso, pensò che sarebbe morto così, felice e soddisfatto, ma ancora una volta il russo aveva altri programmi per lui. Senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di riprendere fiato, si spogliò completamente e lo aiutò a girarsi e a mettersi prono. Era già steso al suo fianco, pronto a dare a Yuuri quello che entrambi volevano, quando all'improvviso parve esitare.  
“Non siamo obbligati a farlo, sai? Se non vuoi...”  
“Victor!” lo interruppe Yuuri, la voce che somigliava tanto a un ringhio e il fiato corto come dopo una gara. “Lo voglio. Adesso! Perciò fai silenzio e datti una mossa!”  
“Lo sai che sei tanto eccitante quando diventi così autoritario?”  
Yuuri avrebbe voluto rispondergli qualcosa a tono, ma una delle dita di Victor aveva appena forzato la sua apertura vergine e lo stava frugando dentro, e lui decise che le lamentele potevano anche aspettare. Certo, avrebbe voluto sapere da dove diamine aveva recuperato il lubrificante che stava usando, ma in quel momento non gli sembrava un particolare poi così importante e non valeva la pena di perdere tempo a pensarci.  
Le dita di Victor divennero prima due e poi tre. Yuuri era sul punto di perdere definitivamente la ragione e lo fece capire a Victor a gran voce, ma lui si prese tutto il tempo necessario per prepararlo per bene ed evitare di fargli del male nel momento più importante. A Yuuri sembrò che quelle dita lo esplorassero per ore, ma ogni sua lamentela venne sistematicamente ignorata.  
Quando, finalmente, Victor si decise a liberarlo della loro presenza, Yuuri era ormai un fascio di nervi, di nuovo eccitato e sul punto di esplodere, del tutto incapace di articolare anche una sola parola di senso compiuto.  
“Sto finalmente per prenderti, Yuuri. Va bene?” gli sussurrò Victor, e il gemito disperato che ottenne in risposta sembrò essere tutto ciò che aspettava per procedere.  
Nel momento in cui sentì la punta della sua erezione forzare il suo anello di muscoli, Yuuri trattenne il fiato, in attesa del dolore. Victor, però, procedette con calma, lasciandogli il tempo di abituarsi a quella intrusione, e lui si rilassò a poco a poco, permettendogli di affondargli dentro sempre un po' di più, fino a quando non lo ebbe completamente dentro.  
Victor restò fermo per diversi secondi, e quando iniziò a muoversi lo fece ancora più lentamente di quando era entrato. Continuò così per quelle che a Yuuri parvero ore e a un certo punto il giovane arrivò al limite.  
“Ti prego, Victor. Ti prego! Ho bisogno...”  
L'altro non gli fece nemmeno finire la frase. Allungò una mano ad afferrargli l'erezione per iniziare subito ad accarezzarlo, e prese a muoversi con più forza dentro di lui. Yuuri si svuotò quasi subito sulle lenzuola e Victor lo seguì poco dopo, irrigidendosi su di lui mentre veniva, sprofondato a fondo al suo interno.  
La cosa successiva di cui Yuuri si rese conto era che non erano più stesi nel suo letto, ma nell'altro presente nella stanza, che teoricamente doveva essere quello di Victor ma che in pratica non avevano mai usato fino a quel momento.  
“Stai bene?” gli chiese il russo.  
Yuuri non poté fare a meno di sorridere a quella domanda.  
“Mai stato meglio in tutta la mia vita. E tu?” gli ritorse contro.  
Anche Victor sorrise.  
“Mai stato meglio in tutta la mia vita” gli fece il verso, ma dietro il suo tono di voce divertito Yuuri avvertì la sincerità di quell'affermazione e il suo sorriso si allargò.  
“Ti amo!” gli disse, e no, non si sarebbe mai stancato di vedere quell'espressione sorpresa sul suo viso, seguita subito dopo dal più dolce dei sorrisi.  
“Ti amo tanto anch'io!”


End file.
